Arigato
by Amika-Sanya
Summary: He didn't want to wake up. But the sirens pulled him from his near dreamless sleep...'You may not like what you find Ri-kun'...'Call 911'
1. Impossible

**_Warnings: _**

**_Yaoi_**

**_Rated M for later chapters_**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_yeah yeah yeah.....I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any characters within this work of fiction. I only own the story, the characters are not mine. blah blah blah...now read!_**

* * *

**_Arigato_**

* * *

He didn't want to wake up. But the sirens pulled him from his near dreamless sleep. He had been peaceful in his sleep, able to leave the world behind him. He sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes, blocking out the sound of the sirens outside his window. _Wait, outside his window?_ He burst to his feet and walked over to the window seeing a body being lifted into a stretcher, and a car wrecked outside of his house across the street in that old field. He instantly recognized the white car and his jaw dropped as he ran down the steps, his silver hair flowing behind him. His mother stood in the doorway watching, his stepbrother at her side.

"Okasan!? Please tell me I'm wrong! Please say that's not his mom's car!" Riku muttered, power in his voice, though it was frail. It couldn't be, it just couldn't. But, before his mom had a chance to answer he saw his worst fears come to life. A teens body was pulled out from the car across the street and the tears that had been being held in burst from his eyes. The boy was no more then 15, and it was proved by the high school uniform he wore with only a single star stating his year. Riku was running, running towards the ambulance where they were loading up his lover, his only love, the only person in the world who had ever understood him. He tried to follow, but they were holding him back. And Riku was breaking as the ambulance pulled away, and the tow truck came for the car. And he was left there, standing in the suddenly pouring rain, his tears mingling with the falling rain as he sunk to the ground, his nightmare having finally come true.

Riku walked into the hospital the next day. He was leaning on his stepbrother Axel for support, needing the help, fearing the sight he would face. Last night in the rain he'd been able to see blood all over his school uniform. Riku smiled softly as he listened silently to the chatter of Axel and his boyfriend Roxas as they all walked towards the room. Roxas, being the cousin of the one they were about to go see, had decided to come today to, knowing Riku would need as much support as possible. Riku kept his mind on the nurse in front of him as he was led to the room he was in.

And there he was. He was laying out on the bed, his eyes closed, IV's in his arms, his body completely wrapped up. But the worst part was the spot on his neck where the was fresh blood, which explained the IV's, since the spot was still bleeding despite all the wrappings on it. Riku's eyes widened and he fell backwards a little, allowing Axel to catch him.

"Sora" Riku muttered, pain in his voice. He hung his head and suddenly Axel's arms wound around his frame, holding him gently.

"Oniichan. It'll be fine, really. They'll take good care of Sora-kun. So don't worry lover boy your darling kareshi (boyfriend) will be fine" Axel murmured. Roxas slipped away when he heard the resonating slap of Riku's hand on Axel's cheek. Wow, even in despair, Riku was the same Riku after all. Roxas laughed lightly as he stepped forward to kiss the red mark on Axel's cheek. Riku rolled his eyes and pulled away from Axel, stepping towards the bedside and sitting down in the chair set up there. He hung his head and gripped Sora's hand gently in both of his, laying his head on the hand as the doctor walked in.

"You must be Riku-kun. Yes, Sora-kun's mother told me about you. She wasn't nearly as bad off as her son, having the air bag intact. A broken bone on her, nothing else. She's awake if you want to speak with her" the doctor said as she strolled over to Riku's side. "But, based on what Usimayka-san told me you'll probably stay in here, am I right Riku-kun?" she asked. Riku didn't react to her presence until she put a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up gently at her, tears in his great big eyes that reminded some people of sea salt ice-cream.

"Please, sensei, just tell me what's gonna happen to him now." Riku whined, unaware of the footsteps of Axel and Roxas leaving the room. She smiled soberly before speaking in a deadpan voice.

"Well, he's got a few broken bones but nothing to serious. A lot of bruises and shallow cuts from which the bleeding came from. Our main concern is the cuts and the gash on his neck. It came so close to his vocal cords that at this point, once the wound heals, we don't know if he'll ever be able to speak again" she sighed and put her hands on his shoulders gently when Riku sobbed and his head came crashing down onto Sora's hand. "Be strong, Riku-kun. Sora-kun may not be awake but he can understand everything going on in here right now."

"When will he wake up, sensei?" Riku asked in a sob, turning around to face her and leaning into her shoulder with a sob as tears began to roll down his face.

"Soon, child, soon. " she said in a consoling way. "If you'd like you can ask your guardians and we can get you a cot in here" she added. Riku nodded, pulling away and wiping his tears. He couldn't cry. Not in front of this woman. He only cried in front of Sora, and occasionally in front of Axel.


	2. Awake

**_Warning:_**

**_Yaoi_**

**_Rated M for later chapters_**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Nor do I own Riku, Axel, Roxas, and definatly not Sora, I just enjoy doing evil and nasty things to them. I do own the character of the doctor though. She's not named but shes my creation._**

* * *

**_Arigato_**

* * *

He didn't want to be woken up. But in sleep or in consciousness, the image was the same. It was Sora, laying lifeless on the hospital bed. And Riku figured the image would remain in his head until the day he died, even if Sora did recover back to full health. The image would always be there. But being awake, the image was 100% worse. Because he could see the reality of a thing his unconsciousness tried to hide the horrors of from his very thoughts. But wake he did. He was woken up by the sounds of people around him, and by a gentle shaking of his shoulders, and a gentle voice.

"Riku-kun, wake up." it was the doctor. She had a small smile on her face as Riku looked up at her. Seeing the smile Riku's eyes diverted to where Sora lay. He smiled suddenly, hearing a small whimper come from the teen. Yes, it was a sound of pain, but it proved that Sora was awake. Sure enough the boy's eyes fluttered open slowly. They landed on Riku, but his eyes were hazed over as if he couldn't see, and they were a milkier version of his normal noontime sky blue eyes. Tears formed in Riku's eyes seeing it. Sora….had he gone blind? The doctor shook her head as if able to read his mind. "It's only shock. His eyes will return to normal and he'll be able to see again soon. He can hear perfectly though." she said before walking over to join one of the nurses on one side of Sora's bed to fix the IV's and everything. Riku got up and walked over to Sora's side.

"Sora-chan, it's me Riku. Do you remember what happened?" Riku asked. He smiled when Sora nodded gently, but frowned when his face scrunched up in pain at the movement on his neck. Riku sighed and placed a gentle hand on Sora's. He smiled again seeing the smile on Sora's face. He turned to Riku and looked longingly in his direction and Riku smiled, leaning forward to kiss him gently. He reveled in the moment, taking into account the fact that this was their first kiss in a while. He frowned, knowing why he wasn't with Sora, and why he had come to him that night. This was all Riku's fault. If he hadn't gotten upset over that simple little thing Sora wouldn't have tried getting to his house to fix things. Riku broke away after a moment. "Does this mean you forgive my being an idiot?" Riku asked with a small smile, even knowing Sora would not see it. No nod this time, but a move of the eyes, up and then down. "Good." Riku said with a smile. "I love you Sora" he added after a minute, kissing Sora softly again. He smiled as Sora somehow wrapped his arms around him but then he groaned and pulled away.

"Sora-kun, you'll have to avoid moving for a little while. You've got three broken ribs, a broken leg, and your wrist is sprained. Not to mention your vocal cords have been ripped" the doctor spoke softly walking over. Sora turned in alarm in her direction. "It's okay sweetie. You'll be in here for a while though. Once all your broken bones are healed we can release you" she said. She noticed how the hand that was still in Riku's tightened around his hand and smiled softly. "Of course, Riku-kun, who has been staying here already is welcome to stay here still." she said.

* * *

**_Sorry the chapters so short. I figured the part I had planned as part of this chapter would be better off as another chapter. _**

**Sora: **Okay, let me get this right. You put me in a car crash, gave me 3 broken ribs, a broken leg, and a sprained wrist. Not to mention you made me temporarily blind, oh yeah, and you took my voice away?!

**Riku: **Yeah, yeah, she did. And how dare she make me the emotional one.

**Me: **Shut up you two

**Riku: *ignoring* **Not to mention she made me cry in the last chapter. I don't cry. Never. _Never! _You got that people!

**Me: *pushes Riku and Sora together*** There you two lovebirds. Now shut up until the next chapter.


	3. Vacation

**_Warning_**

**_Yaoi_**

**_Hint of a lemon in this chapter_**

**_Rated M for later chapters_**

**_Disclaimer:_**

Blah, blah, you've heard this before. I do not own any of the characters in settings used in this chapter or story. They all belong to their individual makers and creators. You know the drill.

* * *

**_Arigato_**

* * *

The brunette stood on the beach with a smile on his face, bandages around his neck. Sitting at his side was a silveret, only a few years older then him. The brunette smiled down at the silver head, slipping down to sit next to him, leaning his head against his shoulder. Sora smiled at Riku and kissed him softly. A Frisbee came flying and hit Riku in the back of the head. Riku stood up growling and Sora laughed lightly, holding onto his Riku gently, but seeing Riku melt into his touch. Riku turned to Sora and smiled.

"Hey! You two lovebirds coming or not!?" came the impatient sound of Axel whining at Riku and Sora. "Were on vacation here! I didn't let you drag me out here for nothing. I'm bored and Roxy won't come out of our cabin to play with me!"

"That's probably because he can't move because of your all night 'entertainment'" Riku muttered with a laugh. Sora chuckled lightly as he hung all over Riku, holding him back. Axel blushed lightly at his brothers words before glaring at him.

"You are not funny" he said before running off at the look on Riku's face. Sure enough Riku was chasing after Axel, until Sora was able to capture him and pulled him off towards the cabin they were staying in. He sat himself on the bed and laid back with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling.

"Sora-chan? Your really more upset then you let yourself seem. That you can't talk. I can tell." Riku muttered, laying out beside Sora. Sora rolled over on the bed to grab his notepad and pencil, writing out his answer quickly.

'Not as upset as you are that I can't speak' Sora looked away for a moment before adding something quickly. 'But you know, I can always give you something to make up for the loss of my voice.'

Riku looked at him in confusion as his lips settled gently on his own. His hands on the buttons to Riku's shirt. Riku's eyes closed after a minute, but Sora's remained open, intent on seeing every look on _his_ Riku's face. Riku let out a low mewl of pleasure at the feel of Sora's hands on his chest. Sora smiled and parted his lips slowly as Riku licked Sora's lips, obviously wanting more from the brunette. Sora smiled and pushed Riku down gently, laying himself down on top of the silver head. Riku looked up at Sora lightly, his look questioning. Sora smiled softly at Riku and leaned his lips to his neck. Riku mewled again and let Sora have his way.

It had to have been a dream, Riku concluded when he woke up the next morning. Sora was sleeping peacefully at his side, curled up against Riku's body. But Riku knew his adorable Sora, and what he thought he saw last night wasn't his Sora. That was the Sora he had only seen once before, and that was the night they had fought. Sora was glaring at him, and his eyes had seemed red, but then he had burst into tears and before Riku could say anything had run off down the road towards his home. But the Sora Riku had thought he saw last night, he had the same fury and passion to his eyes, but in a completely different way. And Riku had to admit he liked this side of Sora. Riku smiled and leaned over, placing a gentle kiss upon Sora's forehead. Sora's eyes twitched lightly and he yawned and looked up at Riku with a small smile. He turned his head to touch his lips to his silveret. His love.

"Ohayo, Sora" Riku whispered. Sora's eyes twinkled lightly, a reply. Riku smiled and wrapped his arms around Sora's frame. Sora looked over at the clock and smiled lightly. Riku followed his gaze and chuckled lightly. "I suppose we should get dressed and outside before Axel and Roxas come barging in here" Riku muttered, sitting up and then pulling himself out of the bed. Sora grabbed onto him gently and frowned. Riku chuckled gently, smiling at Sora. "It's okay Sora-chan. I'm just gonna get into clothes for today. Axel will get upset if he doesn't get his rematch this morning" he said with a laugh. Sora sighed and nodded.

* * *

**Sora**: Yay vacation!

**Riku**: Is that all you realized was going on in this chapter?

**Sora**: There was more?

**Me**: Sora? Aren't you supposed to be mute?

**Axel**: Yeah, so shut up. Your giving me a headache.

**Sora**: Oh go fuck Roxas

**Me and Riku**: *hold in laughter*

**Me**: Anyway people, review!


	4. Fixed?

**_Warnings:_**

Yaoi

Rated M for later chapters

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters in this chapter

The doctor though again is mine. And finally she is given a name..yay!

* * *

_Arigato_

* * *

Sora yawned as he walked into the hospital. Riku was at his side, looking worried. Why had they suddenly called Sora's mom to tell her Sora needed to come in? No matter what it was it scared Riku. Sora seemed as calm as could be, not an ounce bit afraid. But he, Riku, was scared to death for Sora. So the words he heard coming from the young female doctors mouth surprised him, since he had been prepared for the worst.

"Sora-kun, we have a solution to your vocal problem" she said sweetly. Sora's eyes widened in a smile as he heard, and Riku's face was utterly beautiful in the realization. His Sora, he could have a chance to be healed, to be able to speak? Riku smiled, and wrapped his arms gently around Sora, joy plain on his face.

"Sensei? Really? You can fix him?" Riku said. Nobody noticed the frown on the boys face when Riku spoke. Fix him? To him it sounded like Riku thought he was like a broken toy. Sora didn't like that. The doctor nodded and smiled.

"It'll be a surgery, and there's no proof that it'll work, but it's our best bet right now. Sora's mom has already given the okay, now all we need is for Sora-kun to accept." she said with a small smile. She looked over at Sora, who gave a shallow nod. He didn't like being mute, not being able to talk to Riku. Not being able to talk to anyone. It scared him to feel that vulnerable, but he felt like he was giving in now that Riku had said those words. Felt like he was giving into being Riku's toy, but he had to admit the idea didn't sound to bad, but he was stubborn, so it felt like losing. But he'd lose to have his voice back. "Very well. A nurse will lead you to a room and help you get prepped. Riku-kun, when the nurse goes to bring Sora in to get his surgery your welcome to stay in the family waiting room until I send someone to get you" she said. They both nodded and followed after the nurse who led them towards the room. Riku was gripping onto the shorter boy in front of him as they walked. He was scared for him, but surprised when Sora shook him off.

"Sora?" Riku asked with a frown. Sora turned to look at Riku, an unreadable look on his face before he ran off after the nurse ahead of them, leaving Riku in his dust. A look of pain hit his face as he did. What was up with Sora now?

Riku sat outside the room where the surgery was going on, a look of concern and confusion both on his face. Sora had run from him. Sora had shook him away. But Riku still loved Sora, and he worried now. He leaned his head against the wall before letting himself drift away, leaving the painful thoughts at the backdoor to his mind, and locking them out, but kicking out the joyful thoughts as well. He emptied his mind, leaving himself in total peace, if only for the moment. For he knew something would break his peace, and the door would open and all those thoughts would come back in, though the pain would be multiplied, because lately, that's all that happened to him.

He awoke to the young doctor kneeling down to his level. She was smiling at him, which meant everything was probably alright with Sora, wasn't it? Riku looked at her with a questioning look. She smiled and nodded, standing up and reaching her hand down to help up the teen. Riku took her hand and help, standing up and silently following her towards the recovery room they had Sora set up in.

"So, Miss..um..uh? You know I don't even know your name Sensei" Riku said as they walked. The doctor smiled.

"Kamigo-sensei" she said with a smile.

"Oh, then Kamigo-sensei, everything went well didn't it?" Riku looked up as she nodded.

"Sora-kun is fine. The surgery went better then we had hoped. If everything goes like our guess, he should be able to talk again soon." she said. "Sora's case was different. We've seen damaged vocal cords, the ones that can heal on their own, but his were completely ripped. At least to the point he couldn't talk, but could make any other sounds. There was nothing we knew how to do to fix it. So I decided to improvise." she explained. Riku nodded and gulped as they reached the door. Did he really want to face Sora now? After Sora had so thoughtlessly pushed him away and run? He sighed and pushed on the door gently.

Sora lay on the bed, still obviously knocked out from whatever sedatives they had given him. He was wrapped up around the neck and throat area. Riku walked over and gently placed his hand on Sora's. Sora twitched gently and his eyes flipped open for a moment before closing again.

"Sora-kun. Are you awake?" Riku asked. Sora nodded gently and opened his eyes again. "Can you try to say something to me, please?" Sora shook his head, his hand jerking away from Riku's. Riku frowned as he did and stood up. "I don't know what I did for you to treat me like this, but I won't stand for it" Riku muttered as he walked out. Sora turned his head, watching Riku go. What had he done?!

* * *

**Riku and Sora**: *silent*

**Me**: Finally some peace. Their quiet. Okay people. Next chapter will be going up when I get some reviews.

* * *


	5. Arigato

Finally an update! I found the story! Anyway, sorry for the incredibly long wait, funny story actually. I had to clean up my files and delete a bunch of old stories I was never gonna finish, and I thought I had accidently deleted this one. THen what should happen but the other day I go through my files trying to find the file for New Lease on Life so I could do a bit more writing when I open up a file and find this! So, an update for you all! A shame it's so short though, but I figured you all need an update so I gave you a short one.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or settings used in this story. If I did I would be a millionaire and the game would probably have an M rating.

Oh and a warning: This chapter does contain a bit of language.

**

* * *

**

Arigato

* * *

**Axel burst into the room. Riku was laid out on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with his laptop by his side. He was absolutely pitiful and Axel and Roxas had come up with a plan to get them together again. Riku looked over at Axel and sighed lightly. **

"**Mom wants you downstairs Riku" Axel said calmly. He held back his smirk as Riku closed his laptop getting ready to walk downstairs. Axel took out his cell phone and quickly texted Roxas. 'He's coming down Rox'**

**Roxas put his cell away and slipped out of his car and looked at Sora. Sora had been just as bad as Riku. He hadn't spoken once since the surgery, though his sounds were stronger, and the doctors said that meant he could easily speak if he wanted to. **

'**Why am I here again?' Sora showed Roxas his notepad. Roxas sighed lightly. **

"**You're here because your mom wants me to watch you and I'm here to visit my boyfriend. Bear with it"**

'**But…Roxy!' As Sora showed the words his face was pouting. Roxas chuckled and waited for Sora to get out.**

**Axel ran down the stairs to let Roxas and Sora in before Riku got downstairs. He looked at Sora's worried face and quickly shook his head. Sora let out a breath of relief. They all settled down in the living room when Riku walked down. He walked right past them all and towards the kitchen, aware now that Axel had lied, although he was pretty stupid to fall for it since his mom was at work. Riku sighed, having known that Axel and Roxas would step in soon. **

"**Roxas, while you're here, why don't you stay for dinner?" Riku called from the kitchen as he dug through the cabinets, since it was his turn to cook dinner.**

"**That sounds fine. Right, Sora?" Roxas asked. Riku didn't look into the room when Sora didn't speak but he could tell by Roxas's voice as he spoke that Sora had nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. We'll all stay for dinner Riku" Roxas said. Axel smirked lightly as he stood up and walked into the kitchen, only to have a knife aimed at his head and missing by only centimeters. Riku stood silently at the counter with a smirk as he turned his back to Axel. **

"**What the fucking hell Riku!? I look out for you and you have the damn nerve to throw a knife at my face!"**

"**Look out for me?! You damn set me up Axel!" Riku screamed as he walked over and grabbed the knife that had stuck itself into the wall. Axel slapped the knife from Riku's hand and pushed him against the wall. **

"**I'm trying to help you Riku! You've been nothing but a fucking freeloader around here lately. You've been lifeless because of something that you caused!" **

"**Oh, now you have the nerve to blame me for everything!?" Riku screamed, kneeing Axel hard in-between the legs. Axel doubled over in pain and groaned as Riku walked past him after picking up the knife. He tossed the knife into the sink before resuming to chop up vegetables with the smaller knife he had set down on the cutting board. When there came no sound from Axel, Riku turned around to make sure he was still okay. Riku saw Roxas on his knees by Axel and he was glaring at him. Riku growled and stuck his tongue out as he dumped the cut up vegetables into the stew he was preparing. Sora appeared in the doorway and walked over to where Riku was. Riku continued on, ignoring Sora's presence. **

**Sora sighed. Yeah, he'd been miserable without Riku to. And he knew it was his fault for overreacting to Riku's words. He knew he hadn't meant it that way, even if that was how it seemed. Sora put his hand over Riku's gently as he went back to chopping up some potatoes. Riku turned to glare at Sora and turned away from him, shrugging him away. Sora frowned and quickly walked out. He was upset to say the least. He should have known how his actions would affect Riku, who had always been so sensitive to others, though he hid it.**

**The dinner was tense, no doubt about that. There was no way to describe it other then that. Nobody would dare to sit besides Riku but Sora, and Riku had pulled his chair farther away from Sora's. Roxas was glaring at Riku the whole time, and Axel just seemed pissed off about it all. While the food looked good, Sora seemed sorta afraid to touch it, knowing it was Riku who had cooked it. Sora didn't honestly believe Riku would be mad enough to poison his food, but the moody silver head was known for taking things to the extreme. But after the dinner Axel offered to do the dishes, and Roxas opted to help him, after all they were still planning to get Sora and Riku together again. So Riku settled himself down in front of the television in the living room. Sora was sitting at his side tense.**

"**Well? You gonna talk or not? Everyone says you can" Riku muttered. Sora looked at his face and sighed lightly. Maybe he should finally at least try to speak. Speak to the man who he had lost to what felt like so long ago already.**

"**Arigato, Riku." those were the only words on Sora's mouth before he stood up as Roxas entered. Sora turned to Riku once more and bent down to softly kiss Riku's forehead, seeing the stunned look on his face. He turned to Roxas with a look on his face that said he was ready to leave. Roxas nodded and quickly kissed Axel before following Sora out the door. Riku stared after in surprise. Arigato? What was Sora thanking him for? And what was with the kiss?**

"**Is something wrong Riku?" Axel asked walking over to him. **

"**Oh, no. Nothing's wrong" Riku said. He could talk to Sora at school tomorrow when the summer break ended. **

**

* * *

**

**Sora: Yay! I can talk!**

**Riku: *staring at Sora***

**Sora: What? **

**Riku: Your confusing.**

**Axel: RIKU! Where the hell are you!**

**Riku: Oh shit he's mad! *runs off***

**Me: Well anyway, since this chapter was so short I've got a treat in the next update for you all. I will attempt to write a lemon! **

**Axel and Riku: Did I hear lemon?**

**Sora: *wide eyed nervous look* Who between? **

**Me: *evil smirk* You shall see Sora-kun. I have a feeling Riku-kun will be happy though!**

**Sora: I should go hide. *tries to sneak away but Riku jumps on screen and grabs him pulling him off. Sora is screaming for me to help him***

**Me: *laughter* Anyway, please review! And I have no idea what will happen for this anymore, so let me know if you guys got any ideas, kay? Bye bye!**


	6. The Smell of Cherries

Yay update! Lemon, just like I promised. It's not that good, and it's unbeta'd. But it's an update!

* * *

_Roxas sighed and pulled Riku into his bedroom. The guest room wouldn't be ready for a while. He had Riku sit down on the plush bed and smiled at him softly. He raised a slight eyebrow, why was Riku blushing suddenly? Roxas bit his own lip as he stared at Riku. _

_ "I'll let you rest here and when the guest room is ready I'll have you brought there," Roxas turned to leave the room but Riku reached out his hand and caught the elder's wrist. Roxas turned to look at him again and smiled softly in his direction. He went to sit on the bed beside Riku, laughing under his breath when the boy moved to lay his head in Roxas's lap. Roxas ran a hand through the boy's hair, watching as Axel walked in. _

_ They stared at each other for a moment before Roxas soon nodded slightly. The bed moved as Axel climbed on. Roxas looked down as Riku flinched at the movement. The red head smiled and looked at them both before he leaned in to kiss Roxas. Roxas smirked slightly as he leaned back. He heard Riku move away from them quickly and had to hold back a laugh. Axel smiled as he pulled away and then looked sideways at Riku. _

_ "Little brother seems to have a problem doesn't he Rox?"_

_ "Axel be nice," Roxas smiled and looked at Riku. "He's still just a kid after all. He probably still has no idea about that kind of stuff"_

_ "Well then lets give him a lesson, shall we?" Roxas laughed softly and looked at Riku. The boy was staring at them with wide eyes, but he saw a sense of curiosity in him. Of course he knew Riku was no virgin, but he had never been with another guy. Axel turned to look at his step brother and smiled softly at the boy. "Well? What do you think little bro, no strings attached?" He didn't wait for an answer. He turned his attention back to Roxas and chuckled as the blonde soon had him in a kiss. Riku was blushing furiously as he moved closer to the couple. They separated and shared a quick look before Roxas turned to Riku._

_ "Glad to see you've joined us," he whispered with a smile as he went to kiss Riku. The boy's blush grew as he was pushed down with Roxas on-top of him. Riku felt the bed move more as Axel leaned forward, his lips against Roxas's neck. The blonde let out a slight moan against Riku's lips and then he let out a laugh when Riku shivered under him. Riku pulled away suddenly and stared up at Roxas with a look of horror. Roxas leaned down gently to Riku's face. "We won't hurt you Ri-kun," he whispered gently while his hands moved to the buttons on Riku's shirt. He took it as a good sign that Riku closed his eyes, not stopping him. He smiled and turned to Axel with a playful smile. The eldest nodded and moved to take Roxas's spot above Riku. Roxas quickly got off the bed and moved to the chest of drawers against the wall. _

_ Riku started to respond to the kiss then. He gasped against Axel's lips when he felt the cold metal touch the wrist on his right hand. Axel smirked and pulled away then to look up at Roxas as he slid the handcuffs onto Riku's wrists and the sides of the bed. Riku frowned and began struggling, fear lighting up his eyes. Roxas placed a gentle hand on the boy's cheek and he stopped struggling. Axel smirked as Roxas moved to sit in his lap. Axel's arms wrapped around the blonde's frame, their tongues locked in a battle for dominance. Both of them could feel Riku's eyes on them. Axel soon pushed Roxas down on the bed beside Riku, his hands working on the blonde's clothing. Roxas smiled and moved to pull Riku into a kiss while Axel continued to strip him. Roxas smiled when he felt Riku respond to the kiss. His hands moved to Riku's jeans, slowly and carefully slipping them off. _

_ Roxas chuckled under his breath and thrust his tongue past Riku's parted lips. The boy let out a low moan at the feeling. He was vaguely aware of the feeling of his boxers being slid off his hips, but he was hyper aware of his step-brother's slender fingers ghosting over the sensitive skin of his thighs. He could feel the heat centering between his hips. Why were both of them ignoring his need so much? He let out a whimper that escaped past Roxas's lips and heard Axel laugh in response. The sound gave him a shiver. Roxas pulled away from the boy then and he laughed at Riku's whine at the lost of contact. He shared a look with Axel and chuckled. _

_ Roxas leaned over Riku with a smile, opening the drawer of the bedside table. He made sure to press against Riku's hardening arousal as he stretched over him, enjoying the moan that came from the boy under him. Roxas heard the zipper of Axel's jeans and smiled to himself. He turned to Axel questioningly and the elder man smiled as he mouthed an answer. Roxas nodded and reached in to grab the bottle. _

_ Riku smelt the distinct smell of cherries fill up the room. He forced his eyes closed, he knew what that smelt meant. There were countless times those two emerged from their bedroom smelling of cherry scented lube. The bottle was tossed to Axel while Roxas slid back across Riku, sparing a glance at the boys fully hard member. He heard another moan at his movement and chuckled. He moved then to sit by the younger's head, running a gentle hand through his hair. _

_ "Axel will be very gentle with you Ri-kun. It'll hurt though so don't be afraid to tell us if you want to stop, kay?" He leaned down gently and pressed a soft kiss to Riku's forehead. The boy opened his eyes and stared up at Roxas gently. He nodded slowly. Riku felt Axel lifting his legs up, draping them over his shoulders. Riku closed his eyes again and braced himself. _

_ The pain was worse then he had imagined. The boy let out a whimper at the feeling. Axel didn't move at all. Riku focused on the sensation of Roxas's hand in his hair, gentle and loving. It kept him from wanting to scream out from the pain, to escape from his bindings and run and never look back. He soon opened his eyes in a fluttering movement. He caught the worried glance his brother was giving him and smiled softly. The look changed to one of questioning and Riku bit his lip but nodded. Axel started moving, he slowly pulled his cock out of Riku before pushing back into the warmth he already found so addicting. The boy let out a moan full of both pain and pleasure. Riku realized just how different it was with another man than what he was used to. He shuddered at the feelings racking through his frame as Axel got a little faster. _

_ Roxas removed his hand from Riku's hair then, smiling softly to himself when the boy's eyes looked frantically to him as if to make sure he wasn't leaving. He smiled and leaned down to kiss Riku gently, then teasingly pulling away and kissing at the boy's neck. He trailed his kisses down over Riku's stomach and slowly downwards still. The boy moaned loudly from both Roxas's kisses and the movement of Axel's cock. Roxas soon smirked and took the younger boy's member into his mouth. He smirked more at the sound of the boy's scream. _

_ Riku didn't know how much time he had spent under them like that. He felt like he had been there for hours, like time didn't even exist. Nothing existed other then the rhythmic movement of Axel's hips against his own, the bobbing of Roxas's head as he sucked on him. He could hear himself moaning their names over and over again, feel the cold metal of the handcuffs as he pulled on his restraints, smell the cherry scented lube mix with the smell of ecstasy in the air. That was all that existed. It ended much too quickly in his opinion, a blinding flash of white overtook his vision and all he felt was the pure ecstasy of that which he knew was wrong and sinful. He eyes closed and he felt the world fading around him, vaguely he felt the handcuffs removed from his wrists at the same time as he felt a dull ache of loneliness overtake him when Axel pulled out from him. He wanted to beg them not to leave him alone there, but he couldn't find his voice. The last thing he felt before unconsciousness took him was the gentle hand in his hair he knew belonged to the blonde haired angel who's room he was in. _

Riku jerked up in his bed and frowned. He brought a hand up to his forehead and sighed feeling how hot he was. Feverish. He frowned a bit. No wonder he was thinking of that time. When he was sick he could never stop himself from thinking of that time. He looked to the clock and sighed. He'd sleep and hope he wasn't sick when he woke up. He couldn't afford to miss the second week of school as well as the first week he had just missed due to this damn fever. There was a knock at his door.

"Brother? I heard you screaming, are you alright Ri-kun?"

"Go away Axel" Riku frowned hearing how his own voice broke. Since when was he so weak. He looked to the doorway where he could hear voices and frowned. Roxas was here to.

"Ri-kun? You sure your okay?" Why did he sound so worried? Riku frowned and tossed a pillow at the door.

"Both of you go away! This is all your fault!" Riku gasped as he looked down and curled up into a ball. He couldn't let himself cry anymore. He suddenly stopped and looked to the doorway again when he heard a pair of footsteps approach. Who was there now? He heard the doorknob turn and looked up to glare at whoever was coming in. He stared into those eyes and a sudden smile lit up his face. He came! Sora quickly looked down and walked over to Riku's bedside. He set down the tray he had been carrying. He handed the glass of water to Riku and then the pills in his hand as well. Riku obediently took the meds. He went to speak but realized he couldn't find his voice. His vision started fading as he watched Sora climb into the bed beside him. His arms moved to wrap around Sora and he was soon asleep again.

No more did dreams of his past haunt him that night. The smell that was distinctly Sora, salty sea air and his sage shampoo, stayed in his dreams all night as he thought of his future with the boy in his arms. He knew there was more he had to clear up with the younger boy before they could truly be happy again, but he was ready to face those hurdles one at a time as they came. As long as the boy remained in his arms he could do it. In the morning he would talk to the boy, he would begin clearing things up, and he would stop seeing Roxas every time he looked at Sora.

He was so caught up in his dreams that he didn't realize when Sora left him early that morning.

* * *

What did you think? Was it a twist? Review!

Anyway...there will be more development into the whole threesome dynamic between Axel, Roxas, and Riku. We will also learn more about Roxas and Sora's origins in the next chapter and their family too. Also let me clear up their ages. They are seperated by a year each: Axel at 18, Roxas at 17, Riku at 16, and Sora is 15 (almost 16 though). Speaking of Sora's age...his birthday will be coming up in the next chapter as well. I'm getting started on the next chapter right away while I have the inspiration.


	7. The Family

Another update already? I must be on a roll right now. Either that or I'll do anything to get away from homework. Probably the latter. Oh well, I'm gonna go ahead and post this and then get to the writing I actually have to do.

Standard Disclaimers apply

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

Thoughts of Sora flew through the silver heads mind as the car flew along the street. Roxas was beside him trying to explain the way the Family was organized. Riku barely listened, he picked out bits and pieces that referred to Sora and Roxas himself. Riku had already formed an opinion of how things were organized, a mixture of the yakuza and mafia. He drove silently while he continued to think of Sora. If what Roxas had said earlier was true then Sora was in danger. He sighed and pulled into a parking lot turning to Roxas.

"Take the wheel Rox. I need to sleep."

"Okay. Go ahead and curl up in the back. I'll wake you up when we get close," Riku nodded and climbed into the back seat as Roxas slipped behind the wheel. He closed his eyes and sighed taking a deep breath. Setting a hand on his forehead he slipped all thoughts of Sora out. He replayed the day's events in his mind as night fell around him.

* * *

_Riku rolled over in his bed with a smile on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and then frowned. He was gone, again. He sighed and sat up, feeling his forehead. The fever was gone. He looked up silently when the door opened and he saw Sora. He came back. Riku stood up, the light in the room shifted, and he was staring straight into Roxas's face. Roxas was looking at him with a panicked look that he quickly attempted to hide. Riku shrugged it off and went to walk past him towards the stairs._

_ Axel looked up silently from his seat on the couch when Riku came downstairs. He tossed his brother an apple and Riku smiled as he caught it, sitting down on the couch next to him. Roxas joined them after a minute. Riku sighed a bit. It was quiet, they were hiding something._

_ "Where is he?"_

_ "Missing"_

_ Riku could have sworn his heart stopped when he heard Axel speak. Roxas sighed and shook his __head softly. He looked at Riku and set a hand on the younger boy's shoulder._

_ "He's not missing Ri-kun. Don't listen to that idiot over there."_

_ "Where is he then? Why isn't he here? Why isn't he with you Roxas? He's never out of your sight," _

_ "I can't tell you Riku."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "For many reasons. For now just get dressed and get ready for school."_

_

* * *

_

_ He sighed and walked silently along the halls. Why did he feel like he was being watched? Riku nervously looked over his shoulder and jumped seeing Axel. Why did one of them always seem to be so close to him? Axel set a gentle hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off quickly. Axel rolled his eyes and smiled at him._

_ "Roxas wanted to see you. He's waiting behind the equipment shed for you. I would hurry up, he seems impatient," Riku nodded and quickly ran off down the hallway and out of the school building. Making his way to the equipment shed he smiled seeing Roxas waiting there for him. For a second it was Sora's face, but he knew it was really Roxas. He sighed a bit. When had the roles been reversed? It happened without him even knowing. He stared at the boy and frowned softly._

_ "Tell me Ri-kun, why do you want to see Bocchama?"_

_ "Why did you call him that?"_

_ "Bocchama is Bocchama. Sora tried to run away from that fact, he tried like I did, but he failed. His birthday is coming up and my uncle will not let him hide any longer. I've devoted my entire life to protecting Bocchama, so I want to ask why you want to see him," Roxas stared at Riku for a moment before speaking. "You love him, don't you Ri-kun? Say the words and I'll consider taking you to him. I'm dead meat if I return to that place now, but if it will end up making Sora happy I'll consider." _

_ Riku stared at Roxas for a moment. He saw Sora's face flash in the blond's for a second. He sighed dramatically. "I don't know what this is Rox. I used to see only you, now I see only him. My every thought is about him, whether he's safe, where he is, who he's with. Is this what love is? Is this what it's like with you and Axel?"_

_ "I don't know for Ax, but I know that what I feel for Axel is a fire, a burning passion that encompasses everything. My life serves no better purpose than for me to stand beside him. I know you love Sora. Go get in the car Ri-kun. You'll be driving for a while, hope you have a full night's rest. I'll take you there, I can't promise you'll like what you find though Ri-kun. Know that I can't protect you there either, the Family is a thing you don't want to upset, just keep that in mind."_

_

* * *

_

The car came to a stop and Roxas looked through the rear view mirror at Riku. The boy was not sleeping well at all. Roxas looked at his watch and then frowned. He tossed a pen he found on the dashboard at the sleeping form of Riku. The boy instantly bolted up.

"Now that you're awake, Riku I have to tell you something. They'll kill you if you walk right in, I'll have to show you a back way. Even it is guarded though. Expect to have to fight your way in. If we make enough of a ruckus Bocchama will eventually come to see what's going on. We just have to survive until then. For now, it's late. We'll stay in that hotel," he pointed out the window at a large building nearby "for tonight. In the morning we'll head to the villa and you can meet the Family. Are you sure you wanna do this Ri-kun?"

"Yes Roxas. I'm sure."

He wasn't expecting the villa to be this nice. Honestly he was expecting it to be a dump. No, the villa was a beautiful traditional villa with an architecture that was a mixture of many styles. It held Greek styled columns holding up a balcony in Gothic revival style. The roofing looked like that of a Tudor style home. As they pulled up to the villa Riku could see there was a Japanese garden surrounding the steps that had a distinct Spanish appearance. The car pulled up to a stop and Roxas turned to stare at Riku.

"There's no turning back now. The second we step out of this car we're going to be surrounded. If we're lucky some of our attackers may be loyal to me still," Roxas reached behind him into the back seat where there was a long box. "I know your skilled in hand to hand combat. Do you know how to use a sword though?"

"I trained in fencing at one point"

"Left or right handed?"

"Ambidextrous"

"Good. I have here a couple swords with the key emblem, Sora's insignia. With his insignia you may be able to give our attackers pause," he reached over to hand the box to Riku. "Use that one. Good luck Ri-kun," Riku slowly moved to pull the sword from the box. He inspected the intricate design on the sheath, running his fingers over all the keys painted on it. He pulled the blade out and smiled looking at the large key engraved on the surface. "Sora had that face the first time he saw it too," Riku chuckled and nodded. Roxas sighed a bit and opened the door. Riku followed.

* * *

Sora frowned staring at Cloud as he kneeled in front of him. He listened silently to what his guard had to say. The door burst open and he looked up as Cloud bounded to his feet and drew his sword quickly standing in front of him. Cloud stepped back and Sora smiled seeing it was Leon who was now bowing at the waist.

"Bocchama, there is an intruder in the western gardens. He bears your symbol on his sword"

"Then he has some affiliation with Roxas-sama, who still holds all my swords."

"What should we do Bocchama?" Sora stood up as Leon spoke. He brushed off the kimono he was wearing and turned to grab the sword he kept at his feet.

"I'll take care of it."

Sora walked silently out of the villa and towards the gardens. Leon and Cloud followed him silently, their hands on the hilts of their own swords. Sora gripped his sword tightly as they walked outside. The sun shone down and he had to raise a hand to protect his eyes. The ray caught on Riku's hair and Sora gasped when he saw the flash of silver among all the men.

"Drop your weapons!"

Sora watched as all the men surrounding Riku dropped the swords and followed them to the ground. Sora stared over all of their heads, taking into account who had dared attack Riku. He took a step forward towards Riku, a small smile on his face. Riku rushed forward, stopping when Leon pointed his sword at him. Riku glanced at Sora quickly and then away.

"Leon, lower your sword. Riku, give me back that sword. Roxas had no right to allow you to touch that," Sora's eyes trailed over the group of people on the ground and the light caught a flash of blonde hair. "Roxas, get up off the ground and come here. I will not stand for such tomfoolery! Your not allowed to be here anyway. Now, I'll take that sword Riku and watch you both leave"

"No"

That one word from Riku was all it took to set things off. No one refused Bocchama and got away with it. Roxas saw it coming the same time as Sora. Both boys were powerless to stop Cloud, they only had time to yell a warning. The man had superior speed. With a flash of light and the bang of a gun it was over and done with. Sora stared in horror at the scene in front of him before turning to Leon.

"Call 911!"

* * *

Yay! I already have the next chapter written, just need to type it up. I have actual homework to do first though. I know I said that Sora's birthday would be coming up in this chapter, but things got ahead of me and I decided to leave you with this cliff hanger! Next chapter doesn't have his birthday either, but it will be after that one.


	8. Lies

Another update! Yay! It's about the length of my usual update. Standard Disclaimers apply.

* * *

A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A

* * *

"Riku! Riku open your eyes! Please...you have to open your eyes!" His voice was inches away from cracking as he held Riku's balled up shirt to the wound on his chest, trying to stop the bleeding. Roxas was barking orders at others to take Cloud into custody, take away the gun and destroy it. Leon had done as ordered and rushed off to call 911. Sora let himself start crying as he leaned over Riku's body. Roxas was trying to pull him away, he shrugged him off weakly. "Leave me alone Roxas!"

"Sora, calm down! He's still breathing, he's got a pulse. He's alive and he'll stay that way for a while more." Riku wanted to scream as he heard Roxas speak. He was balancing on the edge of consciousness. He wanted to open his eyes, to assure Sora he was fine. The boy was crying still, he wanted to comfort him, but he couldn't even open his eyes. He felt his body going numb. He had to open his eyes or else he would fade away. Sora's hand squeezed him and Riku focused on it, his lifeline.

Now matter how much he wanted to stay awake he couldn't.

* * *

He woke to a brightness that threatened to blind him. Outside the room he could hear the frantic footsteps of nurses, somewhere someone was calling for a Dr. Hands. He sat up slowly, wincing at the pain wracking through his body. His head turned around slowly, his eyes still hazy from pain meds. Roxas was curled up in the armchair nearby, Riku noticed his face was bandaged up and his right arm was in a sling. Riku felt a twang of guilt and looked away to the door. His eyes lit up when he saw Sora there, but the boy was talking on his cell phone with a fierce look on his face. Riku sighed and leaned back carefully. A nurse soon walked in and over to the bed.

"I see you've woken up," she looked to the armchair and chuckled. "Roxas-san seems to have fallen asleep however. That's good, he needs rest. He wouldn't leave your side Riku-kun" she said with a smile. She turned backwards towards the door and then looked at Riku again. "Do be careful what you say to Bocchama, he has been most anxious while you were asleep. To tell you the truth I think Bocchama may have taken a likin-"

"That is quite enough neesan. I have told you it is not your place to speak, you'd be wise to heed my words. Now, you are to leave this room before I lose my temper." Sora spoke with an authoritative voice, watching as the nurse scurried out of the room. Sora turned to Riku and smiled, then cast a glance at Roxas who was curled up like a baby. Sora walked over and ran a hand through his elder cousin's hair, smiling as the man stayed asleep. "Ri-kun, I'm glad your awake. Rox has been worried, so have I. He contacted Axel a few days ago, he should be here by tomorrow."

"A few days ago?"

"You've been asleep for a week Riku." Sora walked over to the bedside table and went to climb on to the bed with Riku. Riku whined at the feeling of the bed moving. "I'm so sorry Ri-kun! This is all my fault!" Sora threw his arms around Riku's shoulders, ignoring the boy's pained gasp. "Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" Sora sounded so close to tears, it hurt Riku to hear the boy about to cry.

"Sora?"

"Yes?"

"There is nothing to forgive. You saved my life, arigato Sora."

* * *

Axel did indeed arrive the next day. The man was in hysterics when he saw how beat up Roxas was, he was so close to crying. Roxas was laying in the bed beside Riku, who was curled up against the blonde's side. Axel had rushed in and over to the bed, pulling Roxas into his arms, not hearing Riku whine in pain as he did. Roxas spent the entire day trying to assure Axel that he was fine, there would be no lasting damage, and he would be fully healed soon. Axel's attention had then turned on Riku, who was not in nearly as good of shape compared to even the battered Roxas. Riku could barely move and needed help to do everything.

Riku was soon out of the hospital however, and moved to the villa by Sora. Riku was happy, yet he could sense something was off with Sora.

The car ride was all but silent. Sora sat in the backseat with Riku, who was laying out with his head on Sora's lap. Sora was staring out the window as he ran his fingers through Riku's hair. Upfront Roxas was in much the same position as Sora, silently staring out the window. Axel fiddled with the radio as he drove, smiling as the sound of Avril Lavigne filled the car. Along with the music came a sudden feeling of despair filling the car, emanating from Riku. Sora could feel it, Roxas could feel it, even Axel could feel it dense as he was. Sora sighed a bit and gently set his hand on Riku's neck. He felt the boy twitch under him and smiled softly.

Nobody missed the feeling of despair multiply in the small confines of the car when Riku began to whisper the words to the song. It was amazing how accurate music was at mirroring the feelings of those listening to it. Sora's hand that was still in Riku's hair stilled for a second before running through it once again when he felt Riku move as if to sob silently. Sora would never admit that the sound of Riku whispering those words tore him apart.

"Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?" Riku whispered nearly silently as the song played on the radio. He couldn't help but to whisper the words to the song being sung by Avril Lavigne. He held back a sob as he felt Sora's hand still once again. He couldn't see the broken look on Sora's face, couldn't even tell the boy heard him. Upfront Roxas was frowning, even he could hear. Riku was breaking out of fear, he was worrying himself to death.

The car soon stopped and it became silent when Axel turned off the engine and the radio. The eldest got out silently, going to help the blonde out. Roxas took a glance into the backseat and gave Sora his best death glare as he reached out to take Axel's hand with his good arm. The blonde disappeared from the car and Sora sighed looking down at Riku's face.

"Come on Ri-kun. Lets get out of here" he said gently, leaning down to kiss Riku for a second. The silveret pulled himself up gently and smiled looking at the brunette. Sora smiled and moved to slip out of the car and then help his elder out. Riku smiled as he stood carefully and then looked around nervously when he noticed they were surrounded by men with their hands on the hilt of their swords. The men calmed when they saw Sora and then bowed lowly. Riku bit his lower lip thinking.

That was the first moment he truly thought about how great the distance between them really was. When they had been living in that small town together and going to school, when it had just been Sora and his mom living with Roxas, there hadn't seemed to be a gap. Sora was simply a young version of Roxas, a cousin of his that had moved with his mom when his parents divorced. Riku was the brother of Roxas' boyfriend, and one of Roxas' lovers. They had met during the holidays and Riku had instantly felt drawn to the younger boy, eyes blue as the sky he had a habit of staring at thoughtfully, hair brown as the earth he walked upon.

Only now did Riku realize how much Sora had lied to him, how much he had kept hidden, how he wasn't the boy he had mastered the facade for. Riku began to wonder in that moment what else Sora was lying about.

* * *

Sora sat silently on the ground, a bored expression on his face. He fidgeted and itched at his arm, the scars he was hiding under the kimono sleeve began to bleed again. He sighed dramatically when the smell of iron alerted Leon to his condition and the guard bent down to examine the younger's bleeding arm. The little girl in the corner of the room ran forward with her little first aid kit. Sora sat there silently as Leon cleaned up his blood and he glanced down at the word etched into his arm. His elder said nothing as he took the bandages the young blonde girl handed him and wrapped up his arm.

"Bocchama, may I speak freely?"

"We are alone aren't we?" Sora asked with a sigh, sending the blonde girl a glare. She wisely ran out of the room. "You may always speak freely when we are alone brother"

"Sora, I wish you would stop hurting yourself over this."

"Over what Leon?"

"Don't play dumb. You exiled yourself when Mother was exiled. Then you suddenly come back scarred. You settle in, but its easy to tell your miserable. Then Roxas came back though he should be killed for doing so, and he brings with him the silver haired boy. Sora, you love him don't you?" Sora was silent as he stared down at his bandaged arm. "You've told so many lies in your life little brother, I wonder if you even know who you truly are anymore?"

"I know who I am. I'm Sora, I'm Bocchama. My father is ill and I am about to take his place. It is almost my birthday, I will finally be a man and the Family will be mine to control how I want to."

"And he is?"

"Insignificant"

* * *

A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A

* * *

For those of you who are curious, the song mentioned was Why by Avril Lavigne.

Okay. Next chapter has Sora's birthday in it. If all goes well it will be longer then this one.

As always reviews are welcome and appreciated.


	9. Birthday Surprises

_Yay update! I hope to have the next-probably final-update in before the month is over. Hope you enjoy the chapter._

* * *

The villa was in a sense of panic quickly. Riku learned from the maid who cared for him that the Master was ill, and the Family was trying to care for him while simultaneously preparing for Bocchama's birthday. Riku had learned the year before that Sora loved extravagance in his birthday parties. He could understand why they were all in such a panic, Roxas had been driven almost insane preparing for the boy's 15th birthday and the blonde had passed his insanity on to both Axel and Riku.

Riku was looking forward to this though. Surely, his birthday would put Sora in a good mood. Sora in a good mood meant Riku would be able to talk to him and not be afraid of his reaction. In a place where every man listened to Sora and would kill him at even the slightest sign that Sora had been offended it was a good thing to wait till Sora was in a good mood. Riku had already insured he did nothing to upset the young brunette he saw barely any of since his return from the hospital.

Roxas had been making himself scarce as well. Riku learned from Axel that Roxas spent all his time by Sora's side now. The younger boy had training to catch up on before his birthday and Roxas was in charge of it since he had long since before finished his own. Of course this meant Riku and Axel were left to their own devices around the villa.

Axel goofed off while Riku continued to stay in his bed and sulk—while healing.

~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The date was soon there though.

On Sora's 16th birthday he would finally be considered a man by the rest of the Family. That morning when Leon woke up his younger brother he had the traditional kimono for that evenings ceremony folded neatly over his arm. The little blonde girl—Namine—carried in a tea tray for Sora, traditional Japanese green tea but with the French pastries as well that Sora was so fond of. Leon set down the kimono and went to get Sora's clothes for the majority of the day out of the boy's closet. Sora sighed as he sat up in his bed and took the tray from Namine with a thankful smile. The girl took a quick bow and walked out as Leon went to set down Sora's clothes on the edge of the bed.

"When your done with that you'll need to bathe and dress. The gardens are being prepared for the party and the caterer will be here within the hour. We've brought everything out from the wine cellar that you requested. And before you ask, Sora, yes I was able to find that vintage you specially asked for."

"You were? I wasn't sure if we would have it"

"We didn't. But I was able to buy it from the old wine collector at the vineyard nearby."

"And the other thing?"

"Already being taken care of. I spoke to the caterer yesterday after you asked and it will be ready when he arrives."

"Exactly like I asked?"

"That is correct Sora. Now, I suggest you eat so you can get ready for the day. The party won't start until around lunchtime which gives you time to relax with our guests" Sora sighed but nodded smiling at Leon.

"Thanks bro."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~~~~~~~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~~~!~!~!~!~!

Sora walked silently along the hallway towards the guest rooms. He had taken his sweet time with his breakfast so that the caterer would arrive before he was with the others. He had met with the old man and his daughter already to confirm everything was correct and was now making his way towards Riku's room—which he knew was where the others would be as well.

Sure enough when he got there he saw they were together, although the scene waiting for him was not quite what he expected.

When he had opened the door it was to see Roxas sitting up in Riku's bed, the silveret curled up against the blonde's side with his head in his lap like a little kid. Axel was sitting at the edge of the bed, laughing as he talked to the blushing blonde. Riku let out a laugh as well when he glanced up at the blush on the older boy's face.

"Did I miss something?" Sora asked with a raised eyebrow as he walked in. He saw Axel jump in surprise and then off the bed with a sigh. He turned to smile at Sora, then laughed noticing how much Roxas was still blushing. Riku sighed as he sat up and looked at Roxas.

"You can stop blushing! You know it's never gonna happen so no need to be embarrassed." Riku then smiled as he looked over at Sora. He threw the covers off of him and smiled stumbling out of the bed and then over to Sora. He laughed and hugged him tightly. "You're here! You've been so busy, I've been so lonely!" Riku said with a pout. Sora shook his head with a smile, nervously tugging down the long sleeves of his casual yukata. The one thing he hated at the villa was that he was required to wear the traditional Japanese garb as a member of the Family. Of course that's not why he was tugging at his sleeves.

"Actually Ri-kun, there's something I want to show you" Sora said with a smile. He had decided he was going to do this today, he wasn't gonna back down now. Before Riku could reply the boy took his hand and dragged the silveret off down the hall. He soon slowed down when he heard Riku gasped out in pain. He hadn't thought about how injured the silveret may still have been. He smiled softly as he turned around to face Riku, before slowly leading the boy down another corridor.

Sora frowned when he saw Leon coming towards them from the direction of his father's room. Leon stopped in front of Sora, bowing quickly before he stood up again and went to whisper something to the younger boy. Sora sighed dramatically and turned to Riku.

"Sorry Riku, but there's something I have to take care of. Leon will escort you to the Eastern Garden. You can relax there until I come get you" Sora said with a smile before walking off. He sighed again as he walked towards his father's room.

The man was ill, oh so ill. According to Leon, the doctor had said it was unlikely that he would live through the night. Sora sighed as he walked towards his father's bed after he walked in. The man didn't even look up. Sora sat down in the plush chair silently.

"You'd be happy for me, I know you would" he said softly as he leaned forward to kiss the old man's forehead. Sora could feel a tear forming in his eye and sighed softly. "You don't have to worry, I'll do this well. I do plan to make a few changes, nothing drastic though. Just enough to make me feel better about what I've decided today."

"Who is he, Sora? The silveret who is staying here. I've heard about him from Leon. He's the one who left you scarred, isn't he?"

"You shouldn't be wasting your energy on talking" Sora said with a sigh. He once again nervously pulled at his sleeve. No matter how ill his father was, he was still perceptive and he caught the minute movement.

"What happened there? Tell me the truth for once Sora"

"It's simple really. I finally fell in love"

"I am happy for you, Sora. I can tell you're happy. Now, about the changes you mentioned?"

"You don't have to worry about it dad. Just some rearrangements in the order around here"

"Don't go too hard on Cloud. He takes his position seriously, he was only trying to protect you. May of gone about it wrong, but he was only trying to protect you."

"Why did he have a gun in the first place?"

"I let him get it. When I fell ill I knew you would return, and since your training wasn't finished and Roxas wouldn't be coming with you I knew you would need the protection. Leon has a gun too."

"Well he won't after the week is over. I fully intend to get rid of the guns." Sora said with a sigh. "They're a health hazard in the hands of these men. A gun shot wound inflicted when drunk is a lot more dangerous then a sword in the same situation. I will not allow anyone to be hurt again" Sora soon stood up and smiled at his dad.

"I'll do fine with them, especially with Leon helping me. And if Cloud behaves I will let him help as well. I know Roxas will probably return to his place if I can convince Riku to stay. For some reason my cousin has become as attached to the boy as I have, though I doubt for the same reasons. And if Roxas stays then I know Axel will stay. I'll easily be able to find a place for the redhead."

"What do you plan to do with Riku?"

"The same thing you did with mom, except send her away." he said with a smile. "No, I'm going to do better then you did with mom" he said. He stood up silently and turned to face his father again.

"I know you will do good Sora" The boy bit his lip and nodded looking at the man. He frowned and threw his arms around the lump on the bed.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!"

~!~!~!~~~~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~~~~!~!~!~!~~~~~~~~!~!~!

Sora wiped at his eyes as he walked back towards the garden where he had sent Riku. He bit his lip again as he walked out into the sun. He could hear Riku laugh, and then Axel's laughter joining him. Sora bit back a snarl as he walked towards the sound, finding the trio were now by the old pond and Roxas was telling some story that had the other ones laughing. Sora sighed a bit as he walked over. Riku had looked up and smiled seeing him, but Sora saw a sudden frown color Riku's face. Why did he suddenly have a bad feeling? The silveret sighed as he stood up and went to walk to Sora before he could reach them, smiling as he went to kiss the smaller boy on the forehead. Another smile reached Riku's face as he pulled Sora into his arms. Sora relaxed a bit and smiled when he pulled away. He went to peck Riku's lips gently.

"I hope you haven't been too bored. There was something I had to do" Sora said with a small smile. Riku chuckled and shook his head gently.

"No problem. I think the party is about to start soon, I can smell good food" he said with a laugh. Sora chuckled and smiled.

"Yeah. It's almost time" Sora said with a smile. He took Riku's hand and smiled, going to lead him off towards the Western Gardens. He could hear Roxas and Axel following a bit behind.

When they reached the gardens Sora led Riku over to the circular table that was set up near the pond. There were name plates set up around the table, surrounding the giant cake situated in the middle. Axel eyes the cake with a smirk. Sora turned to glare at him.

"Touch my cake and I'll sic Cloud and his gun on you" Sora said, smirking as he watched the elder boy pale. Roxas chuckled and went to pat Axel on the arm before smiling and taking his seat. Sora rolled his eyes as he and Riku sat down. Axel followed after a minute, eying the cake again as he sat down at his seat.

"Speaking of Cloud and his gun, are you gonna let him join the party Sora?" The brunette glanced at Roxas and let out a sigh. He glanced sideways at Riku in defeat before turning back to Roxas.

"Yeah I guess. Why don't you run and tell Leon to let Cloud out of his cage?" Roxas smiled as he stood up, kissing Axel on the top of the head and warning him to behave, before running off to find Leon.

Riku sighed happily as he watched Axel scurry off to terrorize the girls who were hanging out on the other side of the pond. He stared thoughtfully down at the name plate set up with his name on it. He noticed as he glanced between Roxas's and Axel's that his was handwritten while Axel's was typed. He glanced at Sora's and saw it was handwritten. He slyly glanced to a nearby table and saw a small handful of handwritten ones, the names he recognized as being Sora's family—Leon, Cloud, Namine, Aerith. He stopped on the last name and turned to Sora.

"Your mom's coming?"

"Yes. I sent the invite while you were still in the hospital. With my father on the way out I decided to invite her back to the villa. She's probably around here somewhere, just waiting to embarrass me" Sora said with a chuckle. "Speak of the devil" he muttered looking up to see Aerith crossing the lawn towards them. Sora stood up and smiled, hugging her tightly. He pulled her close and leaned up to whisper into her ear. At the question he asked she smiled and nodded, whispering back something about 'before the ceremony'. Sora smiled and nodded as he went to sit down while Aerith turned her motherly attention to Riku. Riku chuckled as he hugged the woman. She quickly pulled away and saw Axel with the girls. She rushed over around the pond to harass him.

"Has your mother always been like that?"

"Yes. Now, enjoy the cake, cause we won't be having dinner until later" Sora said with a smile. He picked up the large knife by the cake and cut into it with a smile. Axel dashed over and took his seat. "None for you, greedy ass" Sora said with a playful smile as Axel sat down. He pouted before smiling when Roxas returned.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~~~~~~~!~!~!~!

When the cake was done Sora was hurried away from the party by Leon and Cloud, Aerith at their heels. Sora had given Riku a quick peck on the cheek before being dragged off by his brothers and mother, leaving the trio alone at the small table with the large cake—which still had about 5 slices left. Axel took a slice—his third for the day—and listened as Roxas talked quickly with Namine who had come over to ask her big brother a question about his time away from the villa. Riku was sitting there—still working on his first slice of cake. His thoughts seemed a million miles away. Roxas looked up and frowned taking the plate from Riku.

"Give you back you bastard" Riku hissed looking up.

"Tell me what's on your mind and I'll give you back your plate."

"Back off bastard"

"Talk to me, Riku"

"I said back off, and damn it give me my cake!"

"Something's upsetting you, Ri-kun—"

"Don't you ever call me that! Bastard!" Riku stood up with a frown and jumped across the table to take his plate. Every eye in the garden turned to watch as Riku jumped across the table and fell forward when Axel jumped back in surprise. Riku and Roxas both fell back into the grass. The table crashed behind them and the cake fell into the pond. Axel let out a whine, then turned to see Riku had fallen onto of Roxas and their lips had connected. Axel went to pull Riku up, finding the boy was limp in his arms. Roxas jumped up in surprise and took Riku's face into his hands as Axel carried the boy bridal style.

"He passed out when he fell forward." Roxas whispered with a frown. He watched as he went to take an empty cup from a nearby table. He took some of the cold pond water and tossed it onto Riku's face. The boy jerked awake, finding himself in Axel's arms. He suddenly burst into tears and buried his face into his elder brother's chest. Roxas sighed a bit. "Let's bring him inside for a moment while Sora changes for dinner." he suggested. Axel nodded and followed Roxas inside.

They set the still sobbing Riku down on the floor. He curled up against the wall and pulled his legs to his chest with a frown. Roxas leaned over to pull him into his arms, smiling when Riku didn't push him away. He kissed the boy's temple and held him tightly.

"Rox, why is Axel's name plate typed and yours is handwritten?" Rox couldn't help but to laugh softly. Axel joined in on the laughter after a minute. Roxas pulled away then and saw how much Riku was pouting at their laughter. The boy even looked ready to burst into tears again.

"Riku, was that really what was bothering you? My god, you do this all the time! You get worked up over nothing, curse everybody off and then burst into tears. And every single time it's me and Axel who have to put you back together. Why don't you ever show this side of you to Sora?"

"Just answer the damn question" Riku muttered.

"Very well. At a traditional Family get together the way the name plates is printed is used as a tool to determine the members of the head family from the various other family lines and guests. A handwritten name plate is a family member, and a printed one is a lackey or guest." Riku's eyes widened as he stared at Roxas at those words. "Why?"

"My name plate was handwritten." Roxas's eyes widened and then he smiled happily and hugged Riku.

"Oh this is great news Ri-kun!"

"I said not to call me that"

"I'm sorry. But this is amazing! If your card was handwritten then...Riku, he did say he wanted to show you something earlier right?"

"Yeah. He did actually. But Leon pulled him away. Then he whispered something with his mom earlier"

"Riku, he's gonna show you the ring!"

"What ring?"

"The same ring that has existed in our family for generations. Sora's great great grandfather had it crafted for his wife. The ring then goes to the youngest son when he wants to propose to his love, and the cycle continues. My uncle gave the ring to Aerith when they were only she was 15. Ever since Sora was a kid he's known the ring is for his lover when he grows up, but he's not allowed to propose with it until his 16th birthday—today!"

"Which one of Aerith's rings is it?"

"The one she wears on the chain around her neck. The one with all the little diamonds in the band, but just enough metal area to be re-sizable. The one that is obviously an antique." Riku's eyes widened more.

"I...I...I don't know what to do Rox! I can't marry Sora!"

There was a crash behind them. The trio turned to look at the brunette standing there in the traditional kimono, his eyes huge and filled with pain. Aerith wrapped her arms around her youngest son with a frown, whispering gentle words into his ear as Sora stood there quivering.

"You told him about the ring. Why Rox? I had everything planned out perfectly!" The trio frowned watching the 16 year old run off down the hall. Leon cursed and ran after him. Aerith sighed as she watched her sons go, Cloud on his brother's heels. Aerith went to take the chain from around her neck and unconnected the ring from the chain. She walked over to Riku—her 3 inch heels tapping against the floor—and went to place the ring in his hand.

"It's yours now. Take good care of it, Riku, and watch out for him. He's much more sensitive then he likes to appear to be, and I know you can relate to that. But Sora has duties and responsibilities here, so he needs you. I want you to heal his scars" Aerith said softly. She bent down to kiss Riku's forehead before walking back out to the gardens. Riku sighed and stood up.

"I'd better go find Sora" he whispered, clutching the ring tightly into his hand. He then glanced down and went to slid the ring onto his finger, smiling at the fact that it fit perfectly. He glanced back to Roxas and Axel and smiled before following after the brothers that disappeared down the hall.


	10. Storytime

_Okay, it's here! This is the end of the official plot. Hope you all love it!_

_

* * *

_

Sora frowned as he ran towards his room with his brothers behind him. As soon as he reached it he collapsed onto the bed. Leon sighed as he walked over and went to run his hand through his younger brother's hair. As Leon tried to console Sora, Cloud stood there with a scoff. He ran over and grabbed roughly onto Sora's arm, pulled back the sleeve of the kimono.

"You're putting yourself in too much pain for that brat!" Cloud hissed.

"Let me go" Sora whined, pain coloring his voice as Cloud's rough handling had the scars on his arm bleeding again. Cloud frowned and tossed Sora aside as he went to walk out. "Don't you dare touch him!" Sora screamed out after Cloud as the door closed. He frowned as the tears flew freely while Leon went to re-bandage Sora's arm.

There was a knock on the door that Sora and Leon ignored. The sound of Cloud arguing with someone obviously younger from outside the door grabbed Leon's attention and made him listen to the other voice.

"Riku is outside. Should I tell Cloud to let him in?" Sora bit his lip and nodded.

"You need to go help mom with damage control too" Sora said as Leon went to open the door. "No need for guard duty" he added. Leon nodded and bowed quickly. He and Cloud walked off down the hall towards the garden. Riku walked into Sora's room silently, his eyes going straight to the bandage. He hurried over with a frown and took Sora's hand gently in his own. The brunette looked down silently as he let Riku start undoing the fresh bandages.

"This blood is fresh but the scars look like they're trying to heal. When did you do this, Sora?" The younger boy looked up at Riku and caught his eyes. He saw the confusion, the pain, the worry, even the love, all swimming in those eyes. When he saw the raw emotion in them he realized he couldn't lie to Riku.

"Shortly before I left. I felt determined to avoid you and was making plans to return here, and then that night you were so upset. Roxas had dragged me over to the house since mom was in one of her deep cleaning routines at the time. When we heard your screaming Axel dragged us up to your room. But I went to get the drugs my Family specializes in. Under the right dosage they make a pretty good sleep aid. When I got up that morning I left, but not before I did this" Sora said with a frown, looking down at the scars on his arm. They had stopped bleeding by now and Riku had been cleaning up the dried blood while he talked. He started crying silently as he watched the silveret lean down to kiss the scars on his arm. He could feel Riku's tongue snake out to lick the scars that formed the 'R'. "Riku, please stop." Sora shuddered. Riku pulled away with a chuckle and smiled at Sora.

"Don't you ever hurt yourself again, specially over me" Riku whispered with a smile as he leaned forward to catch Sora's lips with his own. The boy responded instantly by wrapping his arms around the silveret's neck. The gentle caste kiss changed completely within seconds, and by the time Sora had to pull away for air Riku had ended up on top of him on the bed. Sora blushed slightly, moving to gently push Riku off of him. His eyes landed on the ring of Riku's hand and he suddenly smiled.

"Your wearing it" he said happily. Sora sat up happily and wrapped his arms tightly around Riku's neck.

"Sora, listen. Just cause I'm wearing the ring doesn't mean I plan to marry you"

"Then why are here?"

"Because I need to explain my reasons so you understand" Riku said softly. "You might as well get comfortable, cause this story is gonna take a while."

"What story?"

"The day before the accident you found out about Roxas, Axel and I. But you don't know the whole story, and I'm sure when you do you'll understand my reasons." he said softly. Sora sighed but nodded, pulling his arms away from Riku's neck. He leaned back against the headboard and grabbed a nearby pillow, snuggling it to his chest with a smile. Riku decided that he looked like a little kid who was ready for story time—and it reminded him of the days when he first met Sora. So he decided he would tell him everything, from the day that he met Axel to the day of the accident.

_Riku rubbed at his eyes with a frown settled on his face. His mother lifted him up with a frown, ignoring the fact that he turned to cry into her black dress. The little silver-headed boy continued to bawl his eyes out into his mother's shoulder. Every eye in the church watched in pity, muttering to themselves and those near them—gossiping._

_ "Did you hear about how he died?"_

_ "I heard he was found in his mistress's bed."_

_ "He had more then one mistress you know. You see that group of women standing in the back together?"_

_ "What of his wife?"_

_ "The woman with the kid"_

_ "Oh poor thing! How old is he?"_

_ "The boy's only 6. The poor dear starts school in a few days. The good thing is that when he grows up he probably won't remember any of the horrible things his father did"_

_ "What horrible things?"_

_ "Well, besides the adultery, I heard he was abusive."_

_ "He was. Look at how his widow is holding her son."_

_ "You mean the fact that she has to keep shifting like that?"_

_ "Yeah. She just recovered from a broken ankle."_

_ "That's horrible!"_

_ Riku looked up from his mother's shoulder when he heard footsteps coming towards them. He glanced down at the eyes of the redheaded boy who smiled up at him. The boy went to get Riku's mother's attention._

_ "Oh, Axel, isn't it?" _

_ "Yes ma'am. My father wanted to meet you for some last minute changes to his speech"_

_ "Of course" she went to set Riku down. "Axel, be a dear and try to entertain Riku while I'm gone"_

_ "Of course ma'am" Axel smiled as he turned to Riku. As the woman walked away Axel took the young silveret's hand and pulled him off to a dark corner of the church—close to the large but cheap casket. Riku sniffled nearly silently as he settled down into the seat in the small alcove. The older boy smiled softly as he took the boy's hand before sitting down on the seat beside him. Riku broke again,curling straight into the boy's arms as tears fell down his face. Axel frowned and moved so that the boy was more comfortable in his arms. The silveret instantly seemed to calm down as he was pulled into Axel's arms. The elder boy comforted the boy with a slight frown on his own face. He hadn't meant for the boy to cry again._

_ "Calm down kid. He's not worth crying over after all." he said. Riku looked up in confusion and alarm and Axel sighed, running his hand through his spiky red hair. "Listen, it's not worth crying over. You'll have a new daddy soon enough" Axel said with a slight smirk. He glanced over to where the woman was coming out of the private meeting room with a man with the same red hair as Axel's. The man pulled his hair back into a ponytail as he went to step up to the pulpit, straightening his blood red tie before beginning to speak. "That's my dad. You see, he and your dad were old college buddies and worked together. Your mom wanted him to do the speech, cause she couldn't stand up there and pretend to be sorry he's dead. The funny thing is..everybody knows it." Axel said with a smirk. _

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

_ At the funeral, Axel had fallen. The little crying boy in his arms had grabbed his heart, though he didn't realize it until later. When Riku had started school and Axel had seen that silver hair flaming in the sun on the playground—and felt the joy swimming into his heart in response—that's when he knew. After that he started getting into trouble for fighting with the littler kids—though he was always protecting Riku. Riku's awkwardness in social situations knew no bounds and kids were cruel. It was that awkwardness—which would never truly go away but which Riku learned later in life to cover up—which got Riku into trouble with the other kids simply because he never knew what to do in certain situations. _

_ Axel wanted to protect the poor kid. He had no father to do it, so Axel would. At that time Riku clung to Axel when they were both together in school, and since they were only 2 years apart in age there was only 1 grade level separating them. As such they were able to be together a lot, since the school was organized into group levels. Kindergarten through 3rd grade was one of them. As such the age groups ate together, played together, and had field trips together. Riku was never apart from Axel, and the teachers never bothered to separate them. They knew Riku had no friends, and Axel was usually violent to the other kids. So they let them stay together, and so the others ignored the two._

_ But it wasn't enough for Axel. He wanted there to be no doubt in the world that Riku was his. Which is why he had his plan. His plan for their parents. He never knew it would work so well._

_ On Riku's 10th birthday, his mom told him she was going to get remarried, and a 12 year old redhead tried to hide his smirk from everyone in the room, a smirk that perceptive Riku did not miss. Riku knew then that Axel had planned this and in some weird way or fashion he was happy about it._

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

_ The day that Riku met Roxas was a day that was forever burned into his brain. When Axel left for high school, Riku was still stuck in the old middle school. His time by Axel's side was cut down drastically, and both of the step-brothers seemed affected by this change. Riku was depressed in school, and so the teachers had him meet with the counselor everyday. Axel had become much more violent in high school and had almost been expelled for fighting a few times. However everything went back to normal when they got home._

_ Then one day the notes from school stopped coming home with Axel. Riku demanded to know what was up with the stop of the violent streak. He wished he hadn't asked when Axel answered quite plain and simply that he had a boyfriend. The two grew so distant it was hard to believe they had ever been as close as they had._

_ The day Riku started his freshman year was the day he met Roxas. Axel drove him to school one day, but stopped on the way in front of a large mansion to pick up the blonde boy. When Roxas climbed into the car he glanced back to stare at Riku for a second before largely ignoring him for the rest of the ride. Riku growled at the fact he was forced to sit in the back seat as the car sped towards the school. He never knew in that first moment of seeing Roxas that he would come to fall so deeply in lust with the boy that he would believe it to be love. _

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

_ The day he first looked at Roxas and saw more then the hardhearted exterior was the first time he witnessed him and Axel fighting. _

_ The day was snowy, and Axel had dragged Riku over to the mansion. Riku immediately claimed the TV and all the video games that went with it. At Roxas's house that was his domain. The two older boys left him there as they went up to Roxas's room to do who knows what. They treated Riku like a kid, a little kid who ruined the adults fun and so was left alone to care for himself while they went have to have fun. _

_ But he soon heard yelling. Axel's yelling. Riku didn't like Roxas, but that didn't mean he wanted him to be hurt. Axel had a bad temper, and even raised his hand against Riku at times in the middle of a fit of rage. It was with the intent to not interfere unless Axel would threaten Roxas that Riku walked up the stairs._

_ He crept towards the open bedroom door and the yelling got even louder. He still couldn't make out the words—Axel's fits of rage were often so bad that though he would yell it would be intelligible to people—but as he came closer to the door he peeked in to see Roxas sitting on the bed crying as Axel yelled over him. He didn't know why, but he ran in and over to Roxas's side and wrapped his arms around the shivering and shaking boy. He needed to comfort him! How dare Axel hurt him so! _

_ Riku would never learn what the fight had been about, but he knew that was the day it all truly began—even though it was months away from the first time. _

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

_ Riku could never remember what it was that led to the first time. He just remembered that he was going to stay at the mansion one night and that it happened. Then the next morning he woke up to find that he was in Roxas's arms, and the blonde was in turn being held by Axel._

_ He didn't remember how it happened, but he knew he didn't want it to end. And it didn't—for a year. For an entire 3 months he watched how Roxas and Axel became more distant while selfishly wishing one of them would just cut the tie between them so that he could have Roxas to himself. It was the day that he realized how selfish he was being that he decided it had to end. He had to find someone to take Roxas's place. It was right when he made that decision that he met Sora. _

_ The boy had shown up on Roxas's doorstep one morning after Riku and Axel were staying together. Riku was in the kitchen making breakfast for them all when he heard the knock at the door that was quickly answered by Roxas. He could hear the blonde's surprised voice as he spoke, welcoming someone. A woman answered him in a sickeningly sweet voice—which Riku could one day come to love in someway—before excusing herself to the kitchen. Riku heard this and quickly prepared to greet the obviously welcomed guest. She walked in and sent Riku a quick smile before asking for a cup of coffee. _

_ "He doesn't work for me, Aerith" Roxas said walking into the kitchen before I went to get it. "If you want coffee get it yourself. Understand that if you stay here I won't let you mooch off of me, and I won't let you treat me or my friends like the underlings you're used to bossing around" The woman sighed before standing up to cross to the coffee pot and pour herself one of the cups out of the 12 cup coffee maker. Riku learned quickly that Roxas had such a large coffeemaker cause he himself could drink 10 cups a day on the weekends just to stay awake. When they stayed over, Axel and Riku were content to half a cup each, and that was only if they got literally no sleep the night before and it was a school day. _

_ Riku turned his head then to stare at the little brunette boy in the doorway. He was standing in front of Axel and Riku had to hold back a laugh at how short he appeared when compared to the tall and lanky redhead. He then noticed the eyes. Those eyes were the same color as Roxas's. Riku then let his own eyes trail over the entire length of the short boy's body. He was tanned, with a red spot on his nose that made Riku think he had spent much too long in the sun recently with too little sunscreen on his face, and his hair was a mess. It was spiky, but so unruly that it was impossible to think those spikes were styled into his chocolate hair. His hair was also so ruffled up that Riku surmised he had either just gotten out of bed or that the compulsive hair-messer-upper known as Axel had gotten to him. When the boy looked up to see that Riku was looking him over he glanced down at the floor and blushed, the rose spreading over his cheeks. Yet when he glanced back up, Riku could have sworn he was Roxas—cause that's who he saw for the split second before it took Roxas to turn and introduce him to the boy and the woman._

_ "Riku, Axel, this is my aunt, Aerith, and this is my little cousin Sora. They're gonna be staying here with me for a while." he turned to his aunt and smiled. "You should also know that Axel is my boyfriend" he said quickly before going to kiss Axel quickly—having to stand on his tiptoes to do it. Only then did Riku realize how short Roxas really was—he guessed it must have been family genes in whatever side of the family they shared. Still, he felt kinda hurt that Roxas had only introduced Axel as his boyfriend, but he realized he couldn't say anything. They had never really talked about it...it just sorta kept happening and no one ever mentioned it to each other. It was like the three-way-relationship started and ended with them—and Riku was just the outlier, brought in every once in a while to spice things up again. _

_ Riku hung his head before smiling at both of the newcomers. He excused himself quickly, leaving the bacon cooking on the stove. _

_~!~!~!~!~!~_

"After that moment I realized I had to find a way to end the relationship. So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I mentioned it. The reaction was the way I had imagined it would be. They both freaked out on me—I guess I shouldn't have mentioned it in the car on the way to school that day before you were registered at the school. Remember? Axel kicked me out of the car and made me walk. Since we were closer to the mansion then anywhere else I just went back. But I also realize something now, if I hadn't mentioned it when I did we probably never would have happened"

"That's right! The day you came back was when we first talked, past our first introductions. If that hadn't been the first time we were talking, would things have turned out differently?"

"You should like you believe in fate" Riku said with a slight laugh. Sora chuckled and smiled before speaking.

"In a way. I believe a sorta Greek-like concept of fate. Everything is left up to destiny. What is supposed to happen is gonna happen. But where the Greeks once believed that the gods had a say in fate, I believe that we have our own say but that perhaps the gods like to mess with us by influencing our thoughts. Thoughts lead to action, and action can change fate. So I guess you could sum up my belief as that I believe in fate but I believe that something as small as a thought entertaining itself in the very corner of our minds can change fate if we act upon it."

"You sound like a philosopher" Riku said laughing again.

"Why thank you!" Sora laughed. "But tell me the point of this whole story."

"The point of the story was to tell you that everything in my life since the age I was 6, has been leading me to one single moment in my life. I don't know what that moment is, so I don't want to make any rash decisions and change everything. Everything of importance in my life has seemed like a simple flow. One thing led to another and I have no idea how I got from one place to the next cause I went so gradually that I didn't even realize I was moving. So you see, I don't want to make any fast moves. That's just not how time flows around me."

"You won't even marry me?"

"I don't think it's the right time, Sora. With every other thing it was something I felt had to be done. Somethings telling me not to right now. I'm sorry Sora, but I don't think I can marry you now. But I will, eventually. Just please don't ask me again."

Sora frowned and looked down at the ground. He understood, but he couldn't help but to cry. He could feel those tears welling up in his eyes as he stared down at the ground. Riku frowned and went to pull him into his arms.

"Why is this so important to you?"

"It's not. It's everything. When I saw you get hurt I realized that I wouldn't be able to spend my life without you. I've been trying to tell myself it wasn't true for the longest time lately. But I realized the other day I can't hide it any longer. I need you Riku, I need you cause your my soul mate. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want it to start soon." Sora whispered, his voice breaking at the end as he glanced up at Riku. "I want you to love me. I don't want you to ever think of Roxas again. I want you to look at me and see me for who I am"

"The Sora I fell in love with was the bright innocent boy you claimed to be pretending to be when we first met. This Sora, this is the Sora I know is a facade. You have this perfect wall built around you, but you don't seem to realize you've really wrapped yourself up in chinks. When people talk to you, they can tell. Say something wrong and the armor flinches, and then you well up with tears in your eyes and put on this little forced smile even as you begin to cry. You're not at all suited for this life, for all the pressure and danger that comes with it. You're gonna kill yourself if you don't leave this place"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I have my own proposal for you. If you promise me you'll let one of your brothers take your position and that you'll come home to the mansion with us, then I will marry you." Sora smiled suddenly and threw his arms around Riku's neck.

"Yes absolutely!" Sora said with a bright smile. He sniffled slightly and pulled away to wipe at his eyes. Riku chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him gently. Sora smiled and melted right away into the kiss, a joyful smile on his face. Sora leaned into Riku's chest and smiled feeling his arms wrap around him, knowing that was where he wanted to remain for the rest of his life—in his arms and his kiss.

* * *

_It's finally over! I worked so hard on this chapter and it is one of the best things I have written in my personal opinion. I didn't mean to make them sound like philosophers, but I ended up doing that didn't I? Oh well! I love it anyway. _

_Oh please review! I want to know what everyone thinks of this story. If enough people like it, I might be convinced to write a special sequel or prequel. _


End file.
